Select
Select is a TV program about video games that started to air from December 25, 1999 to the present day. It's also the flagship program of AxiomTechTV. History Before Take Five Tech was to be launched, Aaden Acosta approached Leroy Stewart to film a short pilot and they sent it to Brennen Howard, the president of Take Five Tech at the time and he approved of the show, and they shot the first episode two weeks before the first episode aired, and they kept doing one episode a week for the first 20 weeks. Hosts Select * Thomas White (2004-2008;2011-present) * Michelle Sanders (2013-present) Select After Dark * Jaelynn Underwood (1999-2003;2017-present) * Molly Hunt (2007-2013;2017-present) Select Bootup * Kayleigh Stevens (2003-2007;2017-present) * Luke Patel (2017-present, substitute for Aaden Acosta) Select Bootup Saturday * Jaelynn Underwood (2017-present) * Jax Stokes (2017-present) Select Bootup Sunday * Thomas White (2017-present) * Molly Hunt (2017-present) AxiomTechTV Live * Jaelynn Underwood (2017-present) * Luke Patel (2017-present) Tech Tonight * Molly Hunt (2017-present) On Assignment * Aaden Acosta, currently filming and hosting Axiom Ultimate Gamer S1 Segments News Each show starts with a few minutes of new game announcements, new consoles, and other gaming related news. Episodes Season 1 Season one lasted from December 25, 1999 to May 26, 2000. Season 2 Season two lasted from June 9, 2000 to February 23, 2001. Timeslot * Saturdays @ 5pm (December 25, 1999-February 12, 2000) * Fridays @ 4:30pm (February 18, 2000-July 27, 2001) * Monday, Fridays @ 6pm (July 30, 2001-October 29, 2004) * Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays @ 5:35pm (November 1, 2004 - February 3, 2006) * Weekdays @ 5pm (February 13, 2006 - December 23, 2009) * Weekdays @ 6:30pm (January 4, 2010 - December 31, 2012;December 18, 2015-December 30, 2016) * Weekdays and Saturday's @ 7pm (January 1, 2013-December 17, 2015) * Weekdays @ 8pm, Weekends at 7pm (January 9, 2017-present) Spin offs Select: After Dark In 2002, Take Five Tech started to produce thirty 22 minute episodes that center more on adult gaming, and it started airing in October of that year on Fridays at 11pm. The first series ended in 2005 after low ratings, but briefly returns in 2013 for a few days before going off again. In 2017, Axiom announced that they'll produce 35 half hour episodes to air in the third week of January onwards. In the meantime, reruns of After Dark will air at 11:30p. New episodes are to be filmed at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas. Select: Bootup In 2016, RaGE Media announced that in 2017, a 78 minute live show will air every weekday from 7:30a-9a. This version is lighter hearted, and included more interviews, previews, and behind the scenes of video games. It also includes live gameplay as well of games to come out in the future. When RaGE Media sold the channel to Axiom, they kept the show to air as scheduled. They also announced that Aaden Acosta and Kayleigh Stevens will return to the show. The first show went live on January 3, 2017, with the studio being in New York in Brooklyn, near the Barclay's Center. Select Bootup Saturday will be filmed outside of Encore Las Vegas. Mod This! RaGE Media announced in 2006 that they will produce sixty five 11 minute episodes to be aired in late 2006 into 2007. After all 65 episodes aired, a 30 minute live special was announced to air in 2008. After the special aired, nothing was said about the show, but in 2016, RaGETech started doing retro programming, and they had two episodes aired as one for the most part in 2016. The last episode that aired on RaGETech, apart from the farewell special, was the live episode. In early 2017, Axiom Entertainment announced that as part of their "ever building original programming upfront", 26 live episodes will be aired starting in February, and episodes will be taped at various venues at CityCenter in Las Vegas. Select: Video Gaming Magazine In 2004, Take Five America and Future Publishing announced that they will create a bi-monthly gaming magazine to start in 2005. It went into circulation on February 16, 2005. In 2007, RaGE Media, when they were taking over the channel, they announced that the magazine will change into a trimonthly publication. Also in that year, it was announced that Future will publish the magazine in the United Kingdom. In 2011, the publication changed into a bimonthly schedule due to more editors and staff joining the team. Also in that year, RaGE Media split off the magazine staff into a separate company called VGM-S co. with a RaGE Media branding license for Select. In 2016, RaGE Media announced that Axiom will control of VGM-S co. and the Select license in 2017, and Axiom stated that they will make the publication monthly. International versions Select! Japan In 2006, RaGE Media and Dentsu announced that a Japanese version of the show will start airing in 2007 on a undisclosed channel. In 2007, it was announced that on March 6, 2007, NHK will broadcast a weekday show for video game news and reviews. The show starred Yamane Gekko and Takamaru Miyo for the 4 year run of the show, with guest hosts every once in a while. In 2010, it was announced that the show will end on March 8, 2011. Aaden Acosta made a surprise appearance on the show, congratulating the show for going on as long as it did. He and the hosts thanked the viewers for their support, and hopefully they'll be back. Since then, RaGE Media and Dentsu were trying to find another channel to broadcast their live show, and in 2013, they found a broadcaster, TV Asahi, to do a weekly broadcast every Friday night starting on September 20 of that year. Yamane continued on the show alone for about six months when Tsuzuki Fumie and Uchino Eiji joined the team in May of 2014, and since then they hosted all of the shows and continues to this day on TV Asahi. Select! Japan airs on AxiomTechTV as part of their syndicated programming. Production Select From 1999 to 2002, Select was filmed in various soundstages around the west coast. In 2016, when RaGE Media sold the channel to Axiom, Axiom announced that they will move Select to San Francisco. Select: After Dark During the first year of programming, episodes were prerecorded in a New York studio, but during the third and final season of the regular series, they moved production to a studio in Los Angeles and started airing live. For the 2017 revival, production moved to Las Vegas at the MGM Grand. Broadcast TBA Category:Chaossy Category:Game shows